


Food is the Way to a Man's Heart

by Arghnon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, gari gari kun, mention of blow job hence t rating, tonkotsu ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the first moment he had seen Asahi eat a good bowl of tonkotsu ramen, he knew he had to make one for Asahi one day. His reaction was what set his mind on the task so firmly. With a single bite, Asahi would relax completely. He would hum in absolute delight low and deep in his throat, his head slightly tilted back and the dopiest happiest smile would creep slowly on his face as his shoulders would slump down the lowest Noya's ever seen them. It was like all the worries in the world couldn't touch him in that moment. </p>
<p>Noya wanted to cause that reaction too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food is the Way to a Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (unexpected fic) Valentine's Day!

Noya had it all planned out.

He did his usual routine of waking up at five, jog, shower, drag Asahi out of bed and eat breakfast. Kissed his adorable boyfriend a good time at work and cleaned up after. He was supposed to have practice at 8 that ended around 4 (shower time not included) and then an English supplementary class from 5 to 6. 

Yes, it was Valentine's day.

Yes, he was technically supposed to be booked the whole day. 

As far as Asahi knew. 

As far as Asahi knew, they would see each other only after 6 and then they'll have a nice dinner for Valentine's and go stargazing at the park nearby. 

What Asahi didn't know, was that Noya's practice for the day was cancelled (because his coach was a softie at heart) and Noya was going to skip his English class (he's allowed to skip one without failing the course so Asahi won't be too mad.). 

What he also didn't know, was that Noya will be making the 'nice dinner' that they'll have.

He had bought all the ingredients for Asahi's favourite: tonkotsu ramen. 

Tonkotsu ramen was easily one of the hardest things to cook from scratch with a broth that took ten hours to be made perfectly and the mayu had to be lifted from the fire at the right moment and the eggs easily took hours to marinate right. But Noya was determined. 

Since the first moment he had seen Asahi eat a good bowl of tonkotsu ramen, he knew he had to make one for Asahi one day. His reaction was what set his mind on the task so firmly. With a single bite, Asahi would relax completely. He would hum in absolute delight low and deep in his throat, his head slightly tilted back and the dopiest happiest smile would creep slowly on his face as his shoulders would slump down the lowest Noya's ever seen them. It was like all the worries in the world couldn't touch him in that moment.   
Noya wanted to cause that reaction too. 

He tried everything from massages to cuddles to aromatherapy. Even the most sensual of blow jobs did not gain the same reaction! (There was still an amazing reaction but not the same amazing one)

Noya wanted to be the reason Asahi had that stupid dopey amazing wonderful expression on his face. Even if it was indirectly, he knew that the only way to do it was to make tonkotsu ramen. 

He had trained for this day. Every few months he would go back to Miyagi and visit his family. Unknown to Asahi, for the past two years his visits were filled with hours of simmering pork broths, burnt garlic and cured eggs. He had newfound respect for ramen chefs nationwide.

He had perfected it in July at the end of his visit and recreated it three times at his last visit early December just to be sure. His whole family had a small celebration in congratulations and they even invited the neighbours who left with pots full of ramen. 

His last visit was also filled with acting practice. He had to make it convincing that he was utterly devastated that he was fully booked on what was not only Valentine's day but it was also their 5th anniversary. He deemed his faked expressions of severe disappointment and frustration successful when all his little sisters gave him a standing ovation. 

So when the Monday before Valentine's came, Noya made sure to come home with the most crushed expression on his face. He had slammed the door opened and left the room ringing with his exclaimed apologies and promises that despite it all he will make sure they have the 'best night Asahi will ever have!'

Little did Noya know, as Asahi cuddled his tiny boyfriend in comfort that night, he realised he definitely had to step up his game this year. 

Little did Noya know, six months before, Asahi had ordered a custom made ring. A wide slim gold band with a single hole surrounded by pyramid cut quartz to make a small sun setting between two mountains engraved into the ring. A ring that he had just picked up that afternoon. 

Noya thought that Asahi had work until 4 and may even have to do some overtime at the most romantic bakery-café-thing in the city until 5 if not 6. He had insisted on keeping his shift that day since Noya would only be back past 6 anyway and they could use the extra cash. 

Well, Noya was right. Asahi really couldn't leave poor Hamada-chan up against mushy couples, depressed loners, giggling groups of 'independent women who need no men' and neck-high orders of the most complicated and expensive pastries and parfaits on their menu. 

When all was done besides a few straggling couples and other customers, the tall woman told Asahi he can go back if he wanted to. Asahi thanked her profusely and she watched as he took off his apron and donned a thick turtleneck sweater instead. He then proceeded to cover up even more with a thick wintery jacket, the warmest scarf she'd ever seen, two pairs of woolly socks, a pair of gloves and his snow boots. He then took out pink, red, and orange coloured sugar paper, sheets of plastic, rolls of ribbons, a pair of scissors and tape and marched to the walk-in freezer in the back. 

She could only stare at his back as he walked off. And she thought she finally had a normal co-worker for once. Guess she was wrong again.

Once in the freezer, Asahi put down his materials and grabbed a box he had hidden behind some pastry sheet containers. The Gari-Gari kun mascot stared at him from the top of it. He took a deep breath and glared determinedly at the box. He was going to make a bouquet of soda flavoured Gari-Gari kun for Noya or die trying.

At first he considered hiding a ring inside a homemade one but knowing how fast Noya eats through them he knows that the day would end in going to the emergency room. As memorable as that would be he'd rather not have his marriage proposal to his boyfriend of five years to go that way. 

The bouquet was harder to make than he expected. His thick fingers and large hands weren't ideal for crafts. Not to mention he was wearing gloves so he wouldn’t get frostbite. He wasn't even that great at this kind of stuff anyway. He much preferred writing poetry than involving himself with scissors, paper and glue. It also didn't help at all that he kept accidentally squishing the popsicles or melting them with his body heat. After much fiddling and near tears of frustration, he finally did it.

Instead of leaving at 5 as he thought he would, he ended up coming out of the freezer triumphant only at 5:55. He panicked and gently placed the bouquet in a freezer box he brought with him and quickly changed back to just his sweater. Stuffing the clothes into his duffel, he wished Hamada-chan a good evening and left as quickly as he could. 

As Asahi was on his ten minute train ride home, Noya was thanking all the Gods above for Asahi being late. The broth was just about done and he would only add the ramen into the bowls when his boyfriend announced his arrival to make sure the food was as fresh as can be. The table was set for two with Asahi's favourite toppings in the middle and a hot kettle full of green tea. 

Just as he heard Asahi pull the front door open, Noya quickly scooped the noodles into the bowls of broth and fidgeted in his seat. He watched Asahi come in with a duffel bag and a freezer (had he brought back cake?) He waited for his boyfriend to notice him wiggling about in his seat.

"Hey, babe- what's this? Is that? Oh my gosh, Noya you shouldn't have! Babe!" Asahi cried. He was close to tears. His boyfriend was the very best there was no doubt about it.

Noya laughed in delight as he was scooped up into warm arms. After a while he squirmed out of Asahi's grip.

"Come on, come on! You gotta try it first, you big lug. It's gonna get cold!" He excitedly took Asahi's hand and made him sit down at the kotatsu and sat down on his right facing him.

He watched closely as Asahi took a scoop of the broth. He gave Noya a teasing look as he oh-so-slowly brought the spoon to his mouth. At Noya's cry of frustration, Asahi chuckled and took a sip.

And there it was. That look.

The way Asahi went completely boneless, that sound of absolute satisfaction and most of all was that gorgeous smile of no worries at all. 

Noya squealed in delight. He'd done it! He'd finally done it!

"This is amazing," Asahi practically moaned "This must have taken all day. How did you learn how to make this?" 

"I've trained long and hard for my beautiful boyfriend for two whole years, just so you know!" He boasted but then his face softened "It was worth it to see how happy you looked just now."

Asahi felt a warmth build up from his chest and spill to his cheeks and the tips of his fingers and he just knows it’s not only from the wonderful ramen the love of his life had made. Noya had the softest smile in the world on his face and Asahi couldn’t help but brush his thumb across the pink apples of his cheek and he could feel Noya do the same to his bicep, feeling the pressure of his thumb through his sweater. They met softly in a chaste kiss and he could feel all the love they had for each other in that one moment.

Asahi pulled away first. “Ah, I got you something too.”

“NO! You always outdo me in presents Asahi it’s not fair!” Noya whined overdramatically, flopping backwards onto the cushions laid on the floor with an arm covering his face. “Not fair, Asahi, not faaaaiiiir!”

Asahi just chuckled. “Honestly, I don’t think anything will beat what you made for me today.” He smiled. He pressed a soft kiss onto Noya’s lips and pulled him up into a seating position. “Just give me a minute okay.”

He turned around and opened the freezer being careful to keep it hidden behind his body as he turned around. “Close your eyes…” Noya whined but obeyed immediately. Asahi waited just a little longer than he really should have just to watch his adorable boyfriend squirm restlessly in his seat. “Okay, open.”

As the bouquet came to view, Noya gasped for a sharp second. Then he threw his head back and guffawed loud enough for their neighbours to hear as far as Asahi was concerned. But he didn’t mind. He laughed along with him before Noya pounced on him and wrapped his arms around his neck. He kept on giggling as he was showered in sloppy kisses everywhere and quick ‘thank you thank you thank you’s in between.

“You’re the best, Asahi. I love you, you ridiculous buff muffin.” The words were whispered against his lips softly. They were so close that Noya could feel the huff of a laugh against his own lips and Asahi’s body vibrate with the slight chuckle.

“I love you too, babe. I’ll love you forever.” Asahi shifted around and took out a velvet box from his pants pocket. He flicked it open with his thumb. “Would you love me forever too, Nishinoya Yuu?”

All that could come from his mouth was a choked gasp. He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing even if he wanted to. “Is this for real, Asahi?” His voice sounded wet and he was sure it was trembling like crazy but he didn’t care at all “Do you really want to marry me?”

With a single determined nod he said “Yes.”

“THEN OF COURSE, YES! ASAHI, I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!” He hugged him tighter and sobbed into his neck. Asahi was so happy he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He had never felt as happy as he did in that moment bringing Noya closer into him kissing the top of his head and anywhere else he could reach and returning the soft promises of love they whispered to each other. 

He pulled Noya up to give him a proper kiss so hard and fast that their teeth clashed. It slowed down to a soft sensual thing. Something long and hard with that edge of desperation to show as much love they had for each other through lips and possessive clutches and grabbing hands.

Eventually they pulled away, the bouquet in the freezer, the ring on Noya’s finger as they sat pressed against each other, enjoying a warm meal in the cold night.

**Author's Note:**

> They later agree rings are not great to wear when kneading dough or receiving volleyballs. So they wear them with a silver chain weaved through the holes at the center of the rings. And just so they can have something on their finger rings, they get tattoo rings with sunset and sunrise colours. But that's a story for another day.


End file.
